Another TK Crossover
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Inuyasha as I see it evolving. After Oz leaves Willow in season four he finds himself with only one place left to go. But his Aunt's family is a little more than odd. SessKag. OzWillow probably.
1. The Final Battle

**Title: Another TK Crossover  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything in regards to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or to anything in regards to "Inuyasha". I simply have an idea for a crossover between these two worlds and hope it will work._

* * *

Chapter One:  
The Final Battle

Kagome fidgeted with the string on her bow self-consciously as she underwent the scrutiny of the oppressive dog-demon. She longed to have an arrow to the string because even though she couldn't do much damage, it was like a comfort to have it. It was almost security-blanket material.

She knew she ought not look anywhere but at the demon himself, but it was very difficult. Despite the gruesome décor of Sesshoumaru's abode, it was impressive to look at. She could feel the magic that held the place together. Bones of all kinds were what made up the walls and floors and the arched ceiling.

Whole skeletons that seemed braided together created the pillars that held up the ceiling. She had assumed when she first saw the large place he would have lots of rooms and servants of all kinds to wait on him hand and foot.

But upon entering, she found not only was she wrong, but she was wrong times ten. The entire building was all one room. He had no servants, and since he seemed to be a prince, she found it particularly odd and somehow disturbing. Her fantasies of him actually not killing every living thing he saw—minus Jaken, Rin, and his two-headed dragon—had been blown away like mist.

The prince himself sat on a dais made of the same bones that created the walls. In retrospect, she thought the place was kind of like Yura of the Hair's living space, except Yura had lived in a tangle of hair that had heads inside. Seeing rotting skulls had given Kagome pause to think of her future.

She had thought at the time, "I'll never be able to look at a dead person's head the same again," and it was true. Now, seeing these walls made out of dead skulls and bones, she found she didn't need to vomit quite as much because she could think: "At least there isn't rotting flesh hanging from the skulls."

Lord Sesshoumaru, prince of the dog-demons, stared at his 'guest' from his place on the dais made entirely from skulls. His golden eyes were as cold as usual, though thankfully not currently harboring murderous intent toward her. She really didn't like seeing that.

She couldn't believe he would just lay there half clothed when he had a guest. Then again, she did come without prior appointment, so her only hope was to pray to anyone who would listen that he didn't murder her on the spot.

Sesshoumaru's hair was hanging over the edge of the dais. She saw his haori, armor, and the fuzzy pelt he wore over his shoulder was beside the dais. Another good point was that he looked comfortable on his dais, which ultimately could mean he wasn't about to get up and murder her just yet.

A wry grin crossed his face. "That can change in an instant, human," he told her.

_No way, _she thought,_ please don't tell me he can read my mind?_

He said, "Surprised?" She flinched as his right hand fell to trail on the floor. She noticed the stub where his left arm used to be. She wondered if he ever felt pained by it, but tried to think quietly. "It is not reading your mind, however. It is a simple fact that you show your thoughts in your features."

"Oh," she gulped and her fingers tightened on the bow. At least he couldn't actually read her mind. Otherwise he might know how terrified she was to be there. Then again, he probably knew already. She knew only the fact that she locked her knees kept her standing upright.

"Stop standing by the door." Sesshoumaru stated. "If you have business with me, step forward." She wanted to go back. Couldn't she go back? She called it sheer force of will that made her able to step forward. "And stop quivering like a human."

She stumbled forward another step, a fierce anger growing in her. She wanted to state that she was a human, and so was privileged to human emotions, but she didn't want to anger him. Instead she focused her thoughts on what was sure to be the lamest plea bargain that she'd ever attempt in her life.

The floor wasn't the most even thing she'd ever crossed. She managed to trip a few times on her way to the dais. Her approach seemed to amuse him. His gold eyes, so alike and yet so different from Inuyasha's, swam in humor.

As she got closer, she found she could see even the sweat on his bare torso and the rippling muscles under his pale flesh. She had to admit, upon first sight he looked rather girlish and only a second look would prove him to be male. Except when he had his shirt off of course. She had thought he was a girl when she first saw him, until she heard his voice and Inuyasha called Sesshoumaru his half-brother. He was most certainly male now free of a hefty chest and everything!

And undoubtedly anyone who made the mistake to call Sesshoumaru a girl aloud would find themselves six feet underground. Either that, or they'd be melted into a puddle of boiling ooze on top of the ground, and would inevitably soak into the ground eventually.

She tried to keep her eyes locked on his figure, searching for any indication that he would attack her. It was so difficult when she was surrounded by bones, wondering if magic would soon hold her bones to the wall too.

"That is close enough," Sesshoumaru said. "I give you leave to state your business."

Gritting her teeth together, she fisted her hand in her tank-top. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Of course, it wouldn't have been the first bad idea she'd ever come up with, though it did seem to hold a high rank against all the others, coming up as completely, utterly suicidal.

Of course, the prince would believe himself so much better than her that he needed to give her _permission_ to speak. She really had to try to keep her tongue in check, or she would do something that would get herself killed.

**--**

"Hey, kid," Daniel Osbourne said, ruffling Souta's black hair. Souta complained but only a little bit. Then he was grinning. Oz, as he preferred to be called, set his bag on the entry hall floor as he saw the approach of his Aunt Ai and ran a hand through his blond hair in a self-conscious attempt to tame the wild 'do.

"Oh, honey," she said, about to embrace him as family was prone to do.

"Be gone, demon!" cried Grampa Higurashi. He seemed to appear from nowhere, slapping bright yellow post-its to Oz's face.

Oz plucked them off, and Ai explained hurriedly to Grampa Higurashi, "Father, this is my nephew. He called us a little while ago, remember?"

Oz looked at one post-it and instantly it brought Willow to mind, making him feel completely depressed. He showed it only through the smallest of frowns. He had hurt her. But she was all he loved. On the post-it was written an incantation. Willow was Oz's little witch.

"Oh," Grampa frowned thoughtfully. "Is it dinner time yet, Ai?"

Ai nodded. "Why don't you go settle yourself at the table, father?" As the old man hobbled off in the general direction of where the kitchen was if memory served Oz right, Ai looked at Oz. "Oz, sweetie, we're so glad to have you again."

"This is so cool!" Souta said. "Sis'll be so happy. Cousin Oz came to visit. You know, I got lots of games now, do you want to play?"

Ai looked at Souta with a frown. "Now, Souta," she said in disapproval. "You're going to finish your homework first. I want it done before dinner." The look on Ai's face seemed to be scary for the young boy, because he stood up straighter and began marching up the steps.

"Wow, Auntie," Oz said, "he's so much bigger than last time I was here." He was certainly surprised.

Ai smiled and finally embraced Oz. "My, I believe he isn't the only one who grew. You were small enough to be held on my hip when I last saw you." She released him and brushed his shoulders as if he were dusty.

Oz nodded. He saw that there were wrinkles of age on his Aunt's face now and gray hairs by her ears. Silence pressed down on them for a long moment. He could do without silence, he thought. For a thousand years or so. "Auntie… that thing I asked you about? Did you…"

Ai said, "Of course. I had a small building built for you out behind the house. We'll take care of you, as long as you need us. If it's just a day, or if it's years to come, you are welcome here."

Oz smiled gratefully at his aunt. "Thanks. Really." Willow…

"Now, come. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Ai smiled.

**--**

"Well, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked her. He took in her rather ragged state. Her clothes were in a state of disrepair and her quiver was sadly lacking in the items it was most known to hold. "I am a very busy demon. I have no time to waste on humans."

_Indeed_, she thought, _which is why you're sitting lazily on your behind, sweaty torso not withstanding._

Every visible part of her body was covered in bruises or cuts, and he could see even the places covered were injured by the fact that she had dried blood on her. Her hair was falling out of the bun she'd put it in. Her pride was probably all that kept her standing, because surely the loss of blood did no good for her.

Tear stains mingled with blood on her face. She smelled of sweat, blood, and the elements. It was amusing that she even bothered coming before him. He toyed with the idea of slicing her to pieces and shipping her to Inuyasha via messenger pigeon.

"Its Rin," she blurted, for fear that if she didn't just say it, she would turn and run. From the hard look that crossed his eyes, she supposed she might very well be about to encounter death.

"Go on," he drawled in that careless tone, his eyes belying his current attitude. His claws scraped the bone floor as the hand attached reached ever closer to the Toukijin.

Very close to death, she thought. So much for those dreams of having a family someday.

"Right…" Kagome swayed a little, feeling very dizzy. Her hair was practically glued to her face and neck from the blood. "Um, well, we came across her, um, our group… In a village due south."

"I left her there," Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice. "She was to wed a human. What is the problem?" He didn't think it was a small issue, because if it was she wouldn't have come to him. Despite his disbelief that his half-brother had brains of any kind, he had to admit that the girl in front of him was, in fact, slightly intelligent for a human. She seemed to actually have purpose for half the things she did.

"Her husband went hunting while we were staying. He was gone for a long time, and Rin begged us to look for him. We went, and we found his corpse."

"So what is the problem?" Sesshoumaru inquired, shifting to sit up on his dais. She flinched again at his movement. He remembered the first time he met the strangely dressed priestess. She had showed zero-to-no fear toward him. "Rin will find another. She is resourceful enough."

"Except that she can't." Kagome stated, her voice thick with emotions. He saw it in her face before she spoke now. Rin was dead. Something inside Sesshoumaru went cold. "It was Naraku who killed Rin's husband. We knew he liked to hit many places at once, and we hurried back to Rin's village, but Naraku had already gone there."

Sesshoumaru's fist clenched and unclenched. "Go on…" He was nothing, if not a completely thorough demon. He would know the rest of the story before blindly rushing off to find Rin and see if she could be saved.

"Naraku was there, dressed as a monk. He turned the village on Rin, saying she associated with demons and had to be killed. They burned her at the stake." Kagome dropped the bow to favor holding her stomach. She bent forward, attempting to will away the pain from what was sure to be internal damage to her organs.

"I'm," Kagome continued, "sorry. We fought Naraku. None of us were really prepared. He has the entire jewel now, and he killed everyone. I have no where to turn, and I must defeat Naraku."

Sesshoumaru stood from the dais, his eyes piercing Kagome's blue orbs. She attempted to look like she was strong, but she didn't manage it very well. She was just in so much pain. She actually hadn't expected to ever find Sesshoumaru's home. She'd been running for nearly a day.

She stepped back as he stepped down off the dais and walked toward her as gracefully as a cat—strange since he was a dog. Her heel caught on the uneven bone floor and she cried out as she fell backward. "Ugn!"

Her body felt like daggers were being twisted in her. If she weren't so desperate and in need of help, she would never have sought him out. "Inuyasha is dead?" Sesshoumaru inquired, as if to clarify what she'd already stated.

"Yes." Inuyasha had died trying to protect Kagome. He'd taken a blow in the back. It hit his spinal cord and paralyzed him, but even that wasn't enough for Naraku, because then Naraku consumed Inuyasha's body and absorbed his power.

"The monk?"

"Yes," Miroku had, ultimately, been killed by the curse he fought so hard to get rid of so that he might lead a normal life. Or as normal as anyone could with a lecherous streak.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, standing over her like a looming, frightening thing. Like he could kill her any moment now, which he could have all along. She had every right to have a fair warning and a running head-start, but demons weren't really known for their fairness. "The slayer?"

"Yes." She was sucked in by Miroku's out of control wind-tunnel. Whatever world she was in now, it wasn't the world of the living. It was a shame that at least Sango couldn't live. She'd confided in Kagome just a few days ago that she and Miroku were to have a baby together, since there had been no Naraku activity for so long and they both wanted an heir should they not live.

"The wolf?"

She gulped. Did he have to sound so uncaring? "Yes." Kouga showed up only a few days earlier, around the time that Sango had admitted that she wanted a baby. Kouga was killed once Naraku used Inuyasha's absorbed power and he too was consumed.

"The fox?"

"All dead." Kagome groaned and fell back. "If Naraku wins… you can kiss any future goodbye." Sesshoumaru knelt beside her and pushed her hands off her stomach. He lifted the hem of her tank top.

"Impressive." He said it as if amazed she was alive. "You are a strange one. Such wounds would kill any normal human, and that you just lost everyone you care for should by all rights have you grieving like humans do."

Kagome cried out as he touched her stomach. "Holy hell!" she cried, "Don't do that!" He was surprised when she slapped his hand away. No one dared to hurt Sesshoumaru without severe repercussions, and usually death. Not that she had hurt him, but it was the principle of the matter.

"I suppose someone as weak as you would be hurt by that," he muttered.

She was panting heavily. "There's…" she bit her lip and groaned again as he touched her stomach again. His goading had worked. She wanted to prove her worth by being strong enough to resist striking out.

He examined the wounds. They were the kind that would probably never heal, and she would suffer until she died. Oh well, not his problem. He might not even have to go very far for supper tonight. He could just wait it out. "There's no time for grief now," she said. He had known her to be slightly intelligent. "I can torture myself later, once he is dead."

"Ah." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a wry look. "And I take it you will be avenging your pathetic companions?" He wanted to go now and kill Naraku, to avenge Rin, but he knew better. "What is your true purpose here?"

"Please," Kagome gasped, the quiver digging in her back.

She never got to finish that sentence. Sesshoumaru looked up from her face, toward the door. He growled. Kagome didn't have to look to know who was there. Naraku. Kagome could feel Naraku's power rolling off him in waves.

"Oh," Naraku sounded like he was smirking.

"Stay down," Sesshoumaru stated. "Do not aggravate the wounds." He didn't care much, but if she continued to injure herself she would simply spoil the meat. He preferred his meat tough, not tender. He stood, and as if everyone didn't already know it was Naraku there, he said, "Naraku…"

Kagome struggled to stand. "Pompous dog," she muttered. "You simply want me out of the way." Well, she wouldn't have any of that. She would be the one to kill Naraku.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how wrong Kagome was. Didn't she know she wouldn't taste as good if she kept moving around while injured? Why did humans have to look so far into things?

Naraku barked out harsh laughter. "Look, girl. You weren't a threat to me before I thrashed you. You won't be one now. Admit your defeat so I may absorb Lord Sesshoumaru and be on with my day."

Kagome's vision was slightly blurry. At least she was standing on her own for the time being though. "You act like this is a stroll in a meadow," Kagome said.

"But isn't it?" Naraku inquired.

"Drop the formalities," Sesshoumaru stated. "It makes you incredibly dull and predictable." Anger flashed across Naraku's face before he settled back into his grin.

"Still without your left arm, eh, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku cooed. "Shame how that puts you at such a disadvantage."

A dry chuckle escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. "I need only one hand to defeat the likes of you."

Kagome groaned in pain and annoyance. "Stop picking at each other." Naraku leaned on Tetsusaiga as if it were his to lean on. "Naraku, you came here to fight. Do it. I'm in pain and I'd like to take a nap sometime in the near future."

Anger flashed across Naraku's face again. Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagome knew she was making Naraku angry. Then he looked at Kagome's face and saw she could barely focus enough to keep standing and decided she didn't know.

"You'll have all the time you want to sleep in the afterlife." Naraku snapped. "Pain free, I promise."

"I have noticed you to be more temperamental than when we last met," Sesshoumaru smirked. "It seems by absorbing the wolf and the half-breed you also took in their tempers. Quite interesting."

"I," Naraku started out, but Kagome cut him off, "I said fight!" Her eyes were focused suddenly and she seemed to forget her pain as any warrior with adrenaline coursing through her would. She swooped down, picked up the bow, and raised it. She pulled the string back even though there was no arrow knocked.

When she released, Sesshoumaru was surprised. Pure, blinding, pink energy, almost arrow-like but without real shape was heading straight for Naraku. He chuckled and stepped to the side; the energy arrow zipped by him and went out the door.

"Really, wench." Naraku laughed, "I would not fall for the same trick twice."

"Then you'll love the next part!" she raised her hand, palm up, and clenched it. Sesshoumaru had to try covering his ears, but could only get one covered. The ear-piercing whistling noise was the worst, most crippling sound he'd ever heard. She did not seem affected.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Naraku screamed, covering his ears and slouching as if it would help stop the noise. There was a crashing sound and the energy arrow hit Naraku's left arm and exploded on impact, purifying not only his left arm, but entire chunks of his body.

As soon as the energy arrow was gone, the high pitched whistle noise faded away but it left Sesshoumaru's ears bleeding. "You stupid"—Naraku began to sputter out nonsensical swears.

"That's the problem with evil guys these days," Kagome said, taking a step forward as if it didn't pain her entire body. "No originality. It's all, 'Give me the jewel if you want to live,' or 'I'm gonna destroy the world,' or my favorite line, 'Admit your defeat.' You know, it couldn't kill you to at least try to come up with some nefarious schemes that haven't already been done!"

Naraku smiled, "You want some originality?" he demanded in a furious tone of voice to oppose his smile. So maybe it was a smile of cruelty. He plunged his hand into his stomach and pulled the jewel out, bloody and completely black. "I'll give it to you!"

He closed his eyes and clutched the jewel. Kagome groaned as almost instantly she felt something like a collar around her neck and it caused her pain as it began choking her. She fell backward again and it let up.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, as if hardly perturbed. He felt his neck as if something was there that was invisible.

"I told the jewel to bind your lives together." Naraku chuckled. "Now, I need only kill one of you for both of you to die. Let's start with her!" How frustrating, Kagome thought. That probably had been done before, many times. She thought of all the books she'd read as a child where they got bound together by some magical means. Cruel, unfair!

"Weak." Sesshoumaru said and lashed out with his whip. It hit Naraku square across the waist, slicing him in half. As usual he just pieced himself together. "Ah yes, your mortality rate is increasingly frustrating." Sesshoumaru didn't sound frustrated, more than he sounded purely bored.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome. If his life was bound to hers, he certainly couldn't let her go and die on him. Then he nearly doubled over in pain as he felt the pain she'd gone through, what she was feeling at that moment. She was really something if she could deal with that.

Sesshoumaru hated pain himself; his solution to pain was simply to not get injured. "I'm weak?" Naraku inquired, stabbing Sesshoumaru through the gut with Tetsusaiga. "Funny you should mention that. A little magic and you are a kitten."

Kagome stood, blood dripping from a magically mirrored wound to her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Naraku from behind. She was biting her lip and her face was flushed from blood loss.

Sesshoumaru plunged his clawed fingers into Naraku's chest and let his poison seep from his fingers. "I hate cats." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome said, "It was a bloody cat that got me into this mess!" Sesshoumaru watched as her entire body began glowing. Her flesh was a bright pink and her blue eyes seemed to be on fire. He hastily pulled away from Naraku as the half-demon began screaming. He pulled the sword from his body, ignoring that it burned his hand.

Naraku's flesh started on fire as he was subjected to the poison inside him mixed with the purification power entering his body through Kagome. Then, he was nothing more than a fluttering pile of ashes atop which sat the blackened jewel.

Kagome knelt and picked up the jewel. Sesshoumaru watched the piece glow with purity.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand to his abdomen as the wounds began to heal at half the normal rate. "What was your true purpose here?" Sesshoumaru inquired. He found it curious that he wasn't upset over being bound to someone. At least she was intelligent—somewhat.

Kagome laughed, but it turned into a moan. "I was going to beg you to help me defeat Naraku. I guess he followed me here."

"Insipid creature." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I am," Kagome doubled over, and he felt her pain mirrored onto him. How was she alive still? By all means, she should be dead. "I am not dull."

"I was talking about Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

**--**

"So where's Kagome at, anyway?" Oz asked the family.

"Would you like some more, Oz?" Ai asked him a little too quickly, offering him the rice. Oz quietly thanked her and accepted the dish. He took a spoonful and handed the dish to Souta who promptly let the Higurashi genes take hold and clumsily dropped the dish.

"Oh, Souta!" Ai admonished. "No one worry. I'll just go get the broom and dust pan." While she was gone, Souta mashed all his food into a large mess on his plate then began shoveling it into his mouth as fast as humanely possible with chopsticks. Grampa muttered something about illnesses. They were avoiding talking about Kagome. Why?

They heard a knocking sound and Ai answered the door. Oz knew he wasn't supposed to hear, but since he'd become a werewolf, he'd found his hearing more acute. He'd considered it a good thing, since his music was better for it.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" Ai asked the person at the door.

"I do not have much time to explain, so pay attention." The stranger was a man, sounding cold as an iceberg. "You need to get all the members of your house to leave. Then get the following ingredients together and fill your bath with scalding hot water."

There was a shifting of paper from one hand to another. After a pause in which Oz assumed his Aunt was reading the piece of paper, Aunt Ai said, "Has something happened to her?"

"If it has not already, it will. The rest of her group managed to get themselves killed in what I assume was a spectacular show of weakness. Now, I have been polite thus far."

"I'll be as quick as possible." Ai said. The door closed and Ai came back into the kitchen without the broom or the dust pan. She began rummaging through the cupboard, taking out item after item, all of which she shoved into a large stockpot.

"Souta, why don't you and Grampa take Oz to a movie? That sounds fun, huh?"

"But mama," Souta whined, "Sis said she'd come today. I want to stay and wait for her. We can all go together."

Oz was curious. "Actually, Auntie, I'm really rather tired. I mean, my flight was eleven hours. I was hoping…"

"Go to a movie, Oz. Souta, take Grampa with you."

Grampa yelled, "Demon on the shrine. Demon on the shrine!" He stumbled out of his seat and grabbed up his post-it notes and pen.

Souta said, "Grampa, there isn't any demon here now. Remember, you already killed them all."

"Demon, demon," Grampa muttered.

**--**

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru her best attempt at a glare. "You're just, just rude." She gasped. "I just want to go home. I don't want to sit a foot from you for the rest of my life." She was trying to regain her breath but talking wasn't helping that much.

Sesshoumaru had settled himself back on his dais of bone skulls. His walking away unfortunately meant that she felt slowly choked unless she practically attached herself to him. So since he was clearly in control, she had to follow him, pain or no pain.

She really was grateful for the opportunity to rest, but habit was hard to break and she found herself constantly turning her head to be sure he wasn't raising his hand to run her through. He'd tried to do it before, so it wasn't unreasonable to believe that the dog-demon prince was not squeamish over blood.

"If I let you go home," Sesshoumaru replied logically, "that would inevitably mean I am the one left uncomfortable. I will tolerate you until you figure out how to undo the spell Naraku used your bloody jewel to curse us with."

Kagome had a bone foot digging into her bottom, so she shifted. How could he possibly find his dismally decorated home to be comfortable? His decorator needed to be shot. "So you have no intention to help me figure out how?" she demanded.

If his presence did one thing, it was making her angry enough not to think about Inuyasha and the others' deaths. He was far too arrogant. He needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"It was not my fault that the half-breed got the entire jewel in the first place. Therefore, it is not my fault that I was cursed. You are to blame, and you will fix your error or die trying." Sesshoumaru was enjoying her fury, simply because it made her forget her pain and if she didn't remember her pain it didn't mirror onto him.

He toyed again with the prospect of slicing her to little pieces. He did enjoy a good, hearty stew made of human heart. Add a few kidneys and some carrots and he was practically salivating. She'd been yammering on for a few minutes, and no, he had not heard.

"Are you listening to me?" she demanded.

Now he had gone and made himself hungry. How completely unfair. And she would probably be quite filling too. She really had to figure out how to undo that spell, and fast, so he could eat her.

"How is it," Kagome asked, her eyes angry, "that you're not bothered by Rin's death?"

Sesshoumaru felt no need to hide it; he would eat her soon enough anyway. "This Sesshoumaru is very bitter. But he chooses not to let the death of a human overcome him."

"Okay," Kagome kept glaring. Yes, he wanted to eat those fury filled eyes. They could be the appetizers, perhaps… "Your really bugging me with your third-person monologue."

"You seem upset with this Sesshoumaru. Any reason why?"

"AGH!" she screamed. "You're evil!"

He growled as her pure, blinding anger was mirrored onto him. Her anger seemed to completely encompass him, and as if he was thrown out of his body and into nothingness, he lost all control of his own body.

He watched in astonishment as his body rampaged throughout his bone castle without his aid. "What is going on?" he asked, and he was surprised that he spoke his words but he sounded like her.

His body destroyed pillars, and his magic that held the castle together began flying from the shattered pieces into his body. When she'd destroyed enough of the support columns, the entire place began shaking and quaking. "Stop this madness!" he told her.

But too late, the castle doomed to fall, and on them it seemed. Perhaps he had gone a little too far in his goading.

Her human body wouldn't hold up to the collapse of thousands of bones. His demon body most certainly would. Except even running seemed to not be an option, because he finally noticed the distance between them was choking her human body. That was a problem.

She would kill them both. Unless… He looked at the jewel in his…her hand. "Bloody hell," he muttered. The jewel was swirling with darkness in its core, as if knowing a demon spirit held it, not its true master. "Alright, you damn jewel." He said to it. "Switch our souls and send her home." The jewel glowed pure black and it obliged almost happily he thought.

* * *

**End chapter.**


	2. Home Again

**Title: Another TK Crossover  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything in regards to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or to anything in regards to "Inuyasha". _

Chapter Two:  
Home Again

Kagome opened her eyes, wondering if she was dead yet. How completely unfair, she thought, that everyone had to die. She knew it wasn't a dream; if it was a dream, she wouldn't be in the amount of pain she was in. If it was a dream, she wouldn't be laying at the bottom of a dingy old well, wanting to cry because her best friends were dead.

Even the fox boy who looked up to her like family; because of her, the fox boy was dead. And just how would she explain away these wounds to her mother? She couldn't move to get up and out of the well house without severe pain.

But it would be better if her mother could get her to the hospital soon. Her mother would be expecting her today, but not surprised if she didn't show. Things sometimes came up so she wasn't back on time. She reached out with her left hand to grab the ladder and use it as leverage to stand, but ended up falling over as the hand grabbed nothing.

"Kya!" she cried as the wounds were aggrivated. "Ugn!" Already she was crying, hot tears splashing her face. She reached with both hands this time for the ladder, but only her right hand closed. She looked through the haze of pain to see why this was and found her left hand was missing, and with it her arm.

On top of that, she couldn't remember losing her shirt, or her breasts. They weren't very big, but they were definitely hard to misplace. Her torso had never been so finely chisled either, and niether had her legs ever been so long. Her hair had never been silver, or as ungodly long.

The pain faded into the background as she puzzled over these new features. It was dark in the bottom of the well. How could she see? She looked at the hand that was holding the ladder. Two maroon stripes adorned her wrist, and those were very dangerous and sharp claws on her fingers.

How? The lost arm, the maroon stripes, the long silver hair... it all stirred something in her memory. She saw a man with those stripes on his face, all jagged like lightning. His hair was up in a ponytail, but it was incredibly long. "Father?" she couldn't help but think. Except, that wasn't her father.

Those memories weren't hers. Her father had black hair and blue eyes, and his hair wasn't so long. It was cropped to his ears. She leaned on the ladder for a moment, examining the wounds on her stomach. It was extraordinarily painful, but they were healing...sort of.

"Yay, me," she moaned, realizing what incredible thing had come to pass. "I've died and was reincarnated as Sesshoumaru! Wonderful." She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face. Assuming she got out of the well, that was.

Light flooded the well; someone from above was calling down. They had a deep, masculine voice. Come to think of it, Kagome's voice was her own. Maybe this was just all a very bad dream. She would wake up and have a good laugh over it, maybe share it with a few friends and they'd laugh, and then forget about it.

"Miko," the voice called. Yep, definitely a dream. She could tell, because how else would anyone know to call her miko when she was disguised as Sesshoumaru? "Miko, if you hear me, respond!"

"I am far away," she whispered, voice barely audible to her ears. If it weren't for the fact that she was the one who said it, she might think nothing was even spoken. She recalled the memories of what happened just before she appeared in the well.

She had been in the midst of battle with Naraku. Once everyone else was gone, Naraku had wounded her greatly. She ran for a long time, searching for Sesshoumaru with the intent to beg him to help defeat Naraku. She was sure Sesshoumaru would help if Kagome told Sesshoumaru of Rin's unfortunate fate.

Instead, Sesshoumaru just looked at her like he would eat her, and he insulted her, and then Naraku came. There was a brief battle, and Naraku was dusted. Then, Sesshoumaru kept picking at her, and anger consumed her. The next thing she knew was the well.

But there was another set of memories; the body she lay in remembered things a little differently. Training. Noticing the approach of some stupid human. recognizing the stupid human to be the miko that traveled with Inuyasha-the-idiot. Anger at the finding of Rin's death. Hunger. Blood-lust at seeing Naraku. Then destroying everything.

She was being pulled upward. Everything seemed so strange, because there were two sets of memories. Her spirit had a memory and the body did. It didn't take long to realize that the body's memories were actually those that had once been the great Prince's memories, imprinted into his mind and not just remembered by his spirit.

Soon as she realized this, she began to evaluate the body's memories a little more closely, if only to take her mind off the pain. She dug into Sesshoumaru's mind like it was cookie dough ice cream and all she wanted was the goods.

She had always been fascinated by the mysterious Prince, though not to any extent where she would desire to be any closer than necessary. At least fifty miles separation was required for comfort's sake.

But he wasn't there now. She could indulge her curiosity.

She came upon old memories; images of a beautiful, but cold woman. Images of people he cared nothing about. Images of death, death, and more death. It seemed the majority of Sesshoumaru's life had been death and killing.

Then, she came across the image of a young woman dressed eloquently in a white kimono that was splashed with sakura patturns, much like Sesshoumaru would wear. She had black hair and it was braided; her brown eyes were kind. She was beautiful, though it took a moment for Kagome to realize exactly who she was.

The imprinted memory was incredibly powerful. She was growling in anger at the image, though it was hard to tell whether that anger was directed at the very beautiful adult version of Rin, or at himself...or herself...whatever.

For some reason, she got the mad thought that she wouldn't be like her father, except that didn't make sense. She'd always wanted to be like her dad. He was a good man before he died.

"Do you think you can handle it from here?" said a distant voice; it was a woman's voice, insanely familiar. But Kagome couldn't bring herself out of the trance she had fallen into now. "I have the bath all set with everything you asked for right next to it."

"I can," the man's voice said. At that point, Kagome was in and out of consciousness, catching only bits and pieces of the conversation, if that much.

-

Oz slept through over half of the movie that Souta had taken him and Grandpa to see. He hadn't been kidding when he told his aunt that he was tired from the eleven hour plane trip. He didn't have a problem sleeping in cars or trains or buses, but planes were incredibly different.

Not only that, but he couldn't help but feel he had betrayed Willow even more by leaving her. He wanted to call her. He wanted to run back to her and beg her to forgive him. It was just that he knew his betrayal hurt her more than when she had kissed Zander what felt like a millon years ago.

It hurt her more, because Oz had been literally attracted to someone on a primal level.

"You planted a seed of doubt in my heart, Jones," said the actor in the movie. "That you were ever real, that my dreams were ever more than just childish hopes... that we might be together forever! Jones, tell me one more time..."

The other actor, an old fashioned private investigator type, chuckled slowly as he puffed a pipe. "Look at you, Jane. You can't even decide what you want. We won't be together. You're dreaming, kid. It's all a dream."

Oz felt terrible enough about his stupidity... How could Souta even watch this? But no, there Oz was sitting through the most idiotic movie known to man. Then again, it was the only movie playing in the theater and aunt had told them to go to the movies.

It would have been more tolerable if Oz had to endure it together with Willow. Except she was on the other side of the world, out of reach. Finally the credits came and Souta woke the snoozing Grandpa.

"That was a lame movie," Souta said, pointing out the obvious. "There wasn't a single gun battle! Even Godzilla would've made it interesting!"

As the three of them walked the street route back to the Shrine, Grandpa muttered, "Kagome should be back from the hospital, Souta." He put a strange emphasis on 'hospital', and Oz wondered if he ought to worry about his cousin's health.

"Is Kagome okay?" he asked.

Souta nodded. "Yup! She's healthy as a bird!"

"She was recovering from Parvovirus," Grandpa muttered. Oz instantly knew they were hiding something. He was more likely to get Parvovirus than Kagome was... but he didn't press it. He would find out sooner or later, and maybe this family secret would distract him from how much he missed Willow.

Probably not.

-

For the first time in Kagome's life, or at least in her present life, she found herself being looked down upon by... herself. It was strange and sent a jolt of fear racing through her. Was she dead if she was looking down at herself?

but no, she could feel the sensation of prickly tingling in her feet as her legs slowly woke up. She could feel an almost overload of smells making her dizzy and was glad she was laying down already.

The smells of modern day Japan was pushing its way through the window. It was the smell of car exhaust and gasoline and tar. It was the smell of perfumes and colonge worn by the populace. It was the smell of paint and construction. It was the smell of cooking and bad or good hygiene. It was a vague and distant smell of urine and bodily fluids.

Her head reeled and tears sprang to her eyes. She tried to cover her mouth, but it didn't help. She had no hand. "Wonderful. The bitch of my problems has finally woken up." Said Kagome...or...the Kagome version that looked down at Kagome.

Was Kagome really Kagome if she was looking down at herself? What if by some miraculous stench of car fumes... Dizzy... She really wanted to lie down... Oh, yes, she was already lying down.

The voice, cold and male as it was coming from the other Kagome... yes, that had to be it. The he-she creature simply looked like Kagome. It was not really Kagome. It was "another" Kagome, but Kagome really was lying down. She wasn't dead.

"Yet, anyway." said 'another' Kagome. It was simply too perplexing that there was another of her. And were they reading her mind? Were they going to kill her? "Eventually I will."

Reeling head or not, Kagome found herself moving faster away from the other Kagome, but rather ungracefully slumped into the corner of the room. She warily watched the other Kagome, taking shallow breaths so that the overload of smells she somehow was now able to breath (and dignify with a title) wouldn't kill her.

"Who are," she started, but then felt herself trailing off. The 'other' Kagome had the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, and it was carefully tied on a leather strip and hanging around 'its' neck. That he-she-whatever-it-was had the jewel.

So where exactly did that put Kagome? And on top of that, the 'other' Kagome was not wearing a skirt or a dress, but instead was wearing something incredibly similar to ... to...

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "KYAA!" HOW COULD HE SIT THERE AND SMIRK?

-

When Mama heard that scream, she knew immediately who had screamed and it wasn't too hard to guess why. Still, she had to be sure. After all, it wasn't every day that her daughter switched bodies with a dangerous and notorious (at least in mythology) aristocratic youkai assassin Prince of Dogs.

Had she gotten his title right? Perhaps it was Prince of Dogs Demon of Aristocratic Assassins... Oh well, it was his fault. He hadn't completely explained everything, but soon he would. Very soon. Oh, Mama had _ways_ to make people talk. No self-absorbed youkai Prince would get by _her_ questions!

She walked up the stairs and toward the room. It had become quickly silent; that Prince better not have harmed or otherwise silenced Mama's daughter. She dried her hands on her apron. If he had... her eyes narrowed. He would pay.

-

Kagome was officially freaking out. She was looking at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her. But in some freakish change of events, she wasn't looking at the same Sesshoumaru. And he wasn't looking at the same Kagome.

She glanced at herself in the full-length mirror that made up her closet door. It was almost how she thought it would be if either she had gone crazy, or somehow had a vampiric-like effect. She could feel that she was the one slouching in a freaked-out stance in the corner of the room.

But what she saw in the mirror was a completely different image. It wasn't her in the corner of the room at all. Sesshoumaru--wide eyed, on the verge of an emotional break down, freaked out Sesshoumaru--was the one who was in the corner of the room.

Somehow it made absolutely no sense... really. Who went to bed one night as themselves, and then woke up the next morning to find themselves looking at a deadly, dangerous, had she yet mentioned murderous youkai with an ungodly chisled torso...

She laughed nervously as she crawled to the mirror. The mirror-Sesshoumaru copied her movements. "I'm dreaming." she said, not believing her eyes. "I've gone completely insane. All that time-travel finally had its negative effect and now I'm completely bonkers!"

She touched the face in the mirror and the right hand of mirror-Sesshoumaru followed. Then she noticed the hand she touched the mirror with was clawed and the palms were calloused from years on the hilt of a sword.

She looked down at her body...or his...

That was definitely a male chest. Did she need more confirmation than that to the matter of whether or not she was female? She wasn't entirely sure, but was pretty positive that it would be provided should she decide to take off the pants she wore.

Really! What maniac cursed her into this body? Her face was inflamed with the red of her embarrassment. She could hear soft footsteps outside the door and she looked that way. Someone was approaching...

"This is rather amusing, watching you." Sesshoumaru-in-the-body-of-Kagome said, a smile on his face. She turned to look at him, to glare at him. But wait, was she really Kagome? What if she was Sesshoumaru?

No, because she was pretty sure she had once been Kagome, and that was how she was going to stay. Except...

The door opened and Kagome saw her mother enter the room. "Mama!" she cried and darted across the room, throwing the only arm she seemed to have around her mother's leg, much like she used to when she was five. "Something crazy has happened!" Kagome sobbed.

"Pathetic," said Sesshoumaru. How was Kagome's body speaking with Sesshoumaru's cold, icicle voice? And for starters, how the heck did Kagome end up in Sesshoumaru's body? Her face (or his face, was it?) burned as she thought of a bath. She would _never_ bathe again! Ever. Never ever.

Mama glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "You have had five hundred years to get used to it. Now you quit this right now, or I'll just toss you straight out!"

Sesshoumaru snorted. Yes, Kagome decided, that was Sesshoumaru. It might be her body, but that was him alright. The annoying Prince was a woman now. A _human_ woman.

Wait a minute... "Five hundred years?!" Kagome demanded. She pointed at him accusingly. "You've seen me naked!" There was no honest point in believing he had never, ever in his entire life as a woman bathed.

"That would be, of course, assuming there was something to see..." he drawled carelessly, looking at clawless, very human nails. Could she attack him? She wanted to so bad! She could claw him right out of her body and take it back.

"Kagome, dear," Mama said, kneeling down to look at her only daughter. "We'll straighten this all out. I promise. You won't have to deal with this for very long... And after that," she was interrupted.

"I am going to kill your entire family." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Yes. That sounds very rewarding."

Kagome clenched her fist. "What if I killed you first?" she demanded hotly.

Mama laughed. "Relax, dear. Sesshoumaru and I have an agreement. Whether or not it is believable, I think he is a man of his word." Her look turned sly as she went to exit the room. "Or...woman."

Sesshoumaru winced involuntarily. Damn that woman knew his weakness... He hated being a girl. He'd had to deal with five hundred years of monthlies. That was in the plus amounts of six thousand weeks of bleeding!

Really, no one expected to suddenly wake up and be a girl. Unless they were a girl. In which case, they really shouldn't mind. They were made that way, and they should stay that way.

But hell and a devilish miko got in the way of his manliness. It was just slightly hard to be a man if he didn't have the body of one. His father and mother were probably turning over in their graves thinking about what had happened to their son.

"Now, I want you both to stay in here, and to be quiet. Once everyone is asleep, I'll come get you. But until you are back in your bodies..." She shook her head and closed the door, leaving Kagome trapped inside with a murderous youkai. Or...evil miko...

She turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru, attempting to swallow a particularly large lump in her throat. He didn't look like the cute little puppy under the Christmas tree. Come to think of it, he didn't look much like a dog at all, did he?

He pulled something from his haori. Not wanting to know what it was, she pulled herself back to the corner of the room. Why didn't they make a dummy book for "What To Do If You Switch Bodies With A Demon Prince"? But then again, would she have really read it? She would never have thought this was possible!

She heard beads clinking, and Sesshoumaru chanted something weird. Then, he said, "Sit." Kagome's screams were muffled by the carpeting. She felt him approach, heard him approach... could _smell_ him approach. His voice was right next to her ear, though she would have heard him a mile away. Every ounce of her attention was directed at him.

How could it not be? He was a crazy psychopath. He deserved twice the room a person would give to an out of control eighteen wheeled semi.

"You could never kill me," he said. "Not in that body, and not in this one." He laughed quietly and then she watched him move to her bed. He lay down on it casually and closed his eyes.

Kagome felt tears of hopelessness come. Of course... of course in five hundred years he would have mastered her body and the power it held. Just great. Now she knew how Inuyasha must have felt.

That brought back the memories of what happened to Inuyasha. And of what had become of everyone else she had known in the Feudal Era. And of Naraku's defeat. She had managed to defeat Naraku...by some stroke of a miracle. She'd been in so much pain though, she couldn't remember everything.

But for whatever idiot's reasoning, she had gone to Sesshoumaru for help.

Big, big mistake. Clearly one of the biggest mistakes she had _ever_ thought to make. Maybe no thinking was even involved in that mistake. In that case, she was an idiot. Maybe it would be better if she were taken out to the dog-shed and shot...

Probably wasn't good to give ideas... Some insane murderous youkai-in-miko-body might actually consider it seriously.

**End chapter.**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Title: Another TK Crossover  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: I claim no ownership to anything in regards to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or to anything in regards to "Inuyasha". I simply have an idea for a crossover between these two worlds and hope it will work. _

Chapter Three  
A Secret Revealed

"Uh, uh. No." Buffy said firmly and with conviction as she looked at her once-watcher Giles. The question he posed her was really a non-issue. She didn't do well with foreigners anyway, and the _last_ time their delightful, cheerful little Sunnydale-hell-mouth had a foreign exchange student, she turned out to be a mummy who, Buffy's mind so graciously recalled, ended up nearly sucking the life out of one of her best friends.

"Well, it's really not your choice, Buffy," Giles said matter-of-factly, as Zander and Willow had so blatantly pointed out not two minutes ago. To which she had resolutely responded in the same 'no' manner as previously stated.

"Buffy, it's a good idea." Willow said in her hesitant and stammering voice that she always spoke in. Her hands moved in nervous time with her words before she realized what she was doing and hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her blue over-alls. Her red hair was in her braided pig-tails, a style she had favored in high school very much. "With the new high school finally reopening, Giles isn't really getting any younger."

Giles sent a 'look' at Willow for the rather non-flattering comment. Willow turned as scarlet as her hair and uttered a quick apology as Zander stuck his foot in his mouth (as was custom for him). "Well, it is true, Giles. I mean, you going back to work in the library, you get to watch all us 'young' folks, might I add, I'm one of those young folks too, heh, grow up… okay, shutting up now."

Giles sighed and looked back at the slayer. "Gracious, I didn't think it would be this big of a problem, Buffy. With you off to college, Zander puttering around, Willow always busy with her new book club…"

Willow corrected Giles, "It's a club for Wiccans," but a hasty, 'right right' was her only response.

"You can date my mom!" Buffy said suddenly, abruptly. "That solves everything. The loneliness, the solitude. You and my mom can have sex and no foreign exchange students need to come to Sunnydale!"

Giles sighed and ran his hand through his ever-thinning hair. He still had most of a head of hair but as Willow stated… He wasn't getting any younger. "I don't think you all understand me. I'm not asking permission to bring a foreign exchange student here. Heavens know the disaster that would be, knowing what… oh, for heaven's sake, Buffy."

"What? So now I can't worry for you? Are you feeling okay? I think you're going a little senile in your old age. How's that?" She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, but Zander, in a stroke of genius, suddenly clicked to what Giles was getting at.

"Giles, you're going to leave Sunnydale?" His voice raised at least three octaves. Whose house would he hang out at if Giles left and he wanted to escape his parents all encompassing basement? Willow and Buffy were stunned into silence, unable to really come up with anything greater to say between the two of them.

"Well, yes, actually." Giles sighed in relief as someone finally got the point, though he was disappointed it hadn't been Buffy first. "It's a funny story, really," he chuckled as he took his glasses off, polishing them before putting them on again. "You see, an old friend, well, more acquaintance really…"

"The point, Giles?" Buffy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Right, right," Giles started again. "Well, I received a phone call from her a few days ago. To make a long story short, her daughter accidentally switched souls with a demon. She would like me to fly over and see if there's anything I can do to help."

Buffy scowled. "No. You can't go. I won't let you."

"As Willow, Zander, and I have already said, it really isn't up to you, Buffy. I may not be a watcher anymore, but I have a moral obligation to—" Buffy interrupted him.

"To what? Go confront a mega demon who can switch souls with some little girl?"

"Now, Buffy," Giles said in his firm disciplinary voice, "We don't know the demon is powerful. It could very well be some tiny weakling. I won't know until I get there. Now if you'll excuse me, my flight to Tokyo leaves tomorrow and I'm not done packing."

He shooed them out of his house. He wouldn't have actually told them, except they'd popped over for a sporadic visit. With them finally gone, he could continue packing his luggage. He wasn't sure what he would need, so he had to take extra care and choosing. Any weaponry needed to be packed in a trunk, and marked 'historical artifacts, handle with care' or else he'd likely get arrested for having them on the plane.

The next morning when he was finally ready to go, he dragged his luggage to a waiting taxi that would drive him to the airport. He was very upset to see three waiting faces at the airport. "How are you three here?" he demanded.

"Well, funny story," Zander laughed slightly, "I called Willow, then Willow called Buffy, then I called Buffy, and we decided to hop the next flight to Tokyo."

"What about your job? And college?"

Zander waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh that. I was fired three days ago."

Giles glared at the two girls, but more at his slayer. "The university won't wait." He snapped, his patience spread too thin.

Willow beamed at him. "It won't be a problem."

Buffy added with a nod, "Yeah, Willow's pretty influential."

"How so?" Giles asked.

"…Probably better if you don't know," Zander said, only this time his laugh was nervous. "Come on, Giles, we've already checked our luggage, and the plane'll be boarding soon. I even brought music." He held up a CD player. "I am prepared for this flight."

"How did you even get money for this, Zander?" Zander was the last person on earth who should have had money for a spontaneous trip to Japan. He sighed in defeat as his slayer took his trunk easily, lifting it with insane strength.

Zander again laughed nervously. "Again… probably better if you don't know… hehe…"

Giles groaned as he walked toward the baggage check. The three fell in step beside him. Then he paused and looked at Buffy. "What about the hell-mouth?"

Buffy smirked. "Probably best if you don't ask questions." She said. Now he was really curious. What did these three do?

-

Kagome glared at the mirror-image of her. She felt like she was looking at a reflection of herself, but her eyes saw Sesshoumaru staring back at her. A few days and she still hadn't gotten used to it. She refused to go to the bathroom, and refused to shower for that duration as well, because she didn't want to know what lay beneath those pants of his.

But now, Sesshoumaru (in her body no less!) had forced her into the bathroom after everyone else had gone to sleep, and was standing in front of the bathroom door blocking all escape. Plus, even though apparently she could now be up to seven feet away from him, he was staring at her rather than letting her attempt to deal with this on her own.

For all intents and purposes, he had given her a few days to 'deal' by herself already. But she really had to go to the bathroom, and apparently for all his beauty, his body could get some strong "B.O." She sighed. She'd come to the realization that he _couldn't_ kill her just yet, which was a major break on her nervous system. Any damage she took, he did as well, even though sits didn't affect him.

Now, her nerves were frayed beyond repair at the very thought of going to the bathroom and showering. But they couldn't make a sound or those members of the house would wake. They couldn't make a commotion. It was her solitary comfort—he couldn't try forcing her physically.

Ten minutes had passed. Then he walked over to stand beside her, a hateful glare in his—_her_—blue eyes. She could see them both, standing side by side in the full-length mirror. Then, without warning to her, he yanked down the pants she'd been so scared to remove, and dragged the loincloth with it.

Her face went scarlet (she decided now that since it was her in the body, it was her face not his) and she tripped on the pants around her ankle, falling onto her behind on the floor beside the tub. She stared resolutely at the ceiling. 'Oh my…freaking…god… that was a… a…' she couldn't even finish the thought. The blush had reached the depths of her insides, and in the few seconds she took to freak out internally, Sesshoumaru whipped the pants off the rest of the way.

Instantly she scrambled for the towel cabinet, though of course had to pass the mirror on the way and nearly squeaked in surprise. Only Sesshoumaru's (since it was his soul in her body, she decided for sanity's sake to call it his body for now) hand over her mouth stopped her from making noise. Mama gave specific instructions not to make any noise other than necessary.

Nearly hyperventilating, her wide newly-gold eyes stared at her reflection, completely forgetting she—as a demon—was physically stronger than the tiny miko body she used to inhabit. Sesshoumaru's deep voice came out of her body as usual, though it was in a soft whisper that only she would hear. "Touch it," he told her, kicking the back of her knees so she fell and was kneeling by him. With the mirror being from the floor to the ceiling, the change in position only did one thing—gave him leverage over her.

She was naked completely except for the rosary he'd put on her. Even the pale flesh was turning as maroon as the stripes on her wrists so that the blush started extending down her torso. 'Oh god, I really am a man now,' she panicked.

"I said, touch it." He ordered her. "The sooner you get over your foolish modesty, the sooner things will start straightening out. It is flesh, like the rest of you. There is nothing terrible about it, and to clean it, you will inevitably need to touch it."

Finally remembering herself, she squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. She would not touch that… that thing. It was alien. Sure, she knew men had it—all of them did. But that by no means justified that she had to have one now that she was a male. Sure her thoughts were illogical, and she wanted to curl up by her mother and never leave her mother's side again, but still!

She felt him running a hand down her torso and it caused a stirring in her with the light touch. "Then I will, using your hand." He sounded amused, and yet, he seemed to get the desired response as her stump-arm and her hand flew to protect the area from being violated by—technically—herself. Her stump-arm of course did not reach, but still.

She shuddered as the clawed hand touched it to protect it. As a mostly modest girl, she would never have even dreamed of something like this. This should not have happened.

"Finally," he groused. But he appeared to have completely lost his patience. "Now, relieve yourself, or I will kill your family." Harsh terms, but apparently nothing else would get through to her. Sesshoumaru, of course didn't have as much difficulty in ways of modesty to adjust to seeing a naked female body. Hers was shapelier than many he'd bedded, although he was annoyed to be a girl. Since he wasn't gay, it was five hundred years of celibacy or else female-female action, which simply had no appeal to him.

"Just… go outside, please," she begged him. Her need to pee was very heavy in her bladder, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so especially with him in the room. Wasn't it humiliating enough to become a man just all of a sudden? Then she had a man (recently turned woman) telling her it was okay to touch his 'thing'.

Sesshoumaru snorted in an un-ladylike fashion. "I will give you five minutes. If you haven't finished, you will regret it."

She watched him leave and then with a groan, she decided to get it over with. Not really one to know how to go to the bathroom as a guy, she sat down as she normally would and to distract herself from what she was doing (naked, man, mirror, damn) she extracted more of the bodies' memories to review.

It created sympathy in her as the body remembered a caring mother who died young, and she continued looking at it all the memories the body could remember of the mother. There weren't a terrible lot of them, but it got her through going to the bathroom, although Sesshoumaru did come back in as she had gotten into the shower.

And then, she was showering. The frosted glass doors to the shower were closed, but she could see the outline of a person sitting casually on the sink top. She simply vowed not to look down, but then of course the soap slipped out of her hand and she had a momentary loss of memory as she looked down.

Her face burned, and a gurgled squeal of surprise escaped her. 'Oh god, oh god,' she thought. That had to make like, nine times! Nine times now that she'd seen it, in one hour! She was sure she would never be able to regulate her body temperature again. Then in her surprise, she slipped on the soap and went crashing into the tub.

Of course, she put out her left hand to stop the fall, only she had no left arm and simply ended up whacking her head. "Ow, ow, owie," she moaned, her voice echoing through the bathroom. The shower door opened, and she curled up on the floor of the shower, letting the water soak her newly male form.

Sesshoumaru reached into the shower and turned the water off, just as soft knocking came on the door, and Kagome heard her cousin's voice coming through the wood. "Kags, are you okay?" he called, even as Kagome bit her lip to keep from moaning at the pain in the stumpy-arm.

Sesshoumaru pitched his masculine voice (now it was really going to bother her how _her_ body could speak in such a deep voice) into a rather grating falsetto, "I'm okay, cousin!" he chirped, and she was near tears at his idiocy. Oz couldn't be so brain-baked to believe that voice was hers…could he?

"Are you sure?" Oz called through again. "I thought I heard you fall or something."

"I'm just so sure, tee hee!" Sesshoumaru really ought to have an award for 'brainless blond impersonation', Kagome thought. _If she were a brainless blond!_ "I just tripped is all, but I'm okay!"

Kagome could hear through those demon ears she now harbored that Oz had left them alone, preferring obviously to go back to bed, of course leaving her with an evil youkai-turned-miko. She glared at Sesshoumaru, who turned blue eyes down on her and smirked as he knelt in front of the tub, his chin balanced on his palm as he smirked.

"You're a bastard," she hissed.

He simply kept smirking, locking eyes with hers. "And why would that be, little miko?" he chuckled. "If you cannot get over your bashful behavior, I shall have to subdue you and wash you myself." He reached out with a hand and grabbed a lock of long, wet silver hair, twirling it absentmindedly around one long, feminine finger.

She glared at him. How dare he use her powers to his advantage? She didn't even know how to sit straight in his body yet, and he was using her powers against her. "Why do you care if I stink? Or if I decide not to go to the bathroom?" She grasped his wrist with her clawed right hand and he raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes glancing at the invading appendage.

"I will have my body back shortly." He said. "Until then, you will take care of it. Release me, little miko." She applied more pressure to his wrist, and felt a ghost pressure on her right wrist, as if someone were squeezing her own wrist as well. "Release me, _now_, little miko," he demanded softly.

She scowled at him, her courage growing with her anger. He thought to order her around, did he? Well, not this girl. She was going to take him away from her family. "Can't sit me, can you?" she hissed, a violent memory surfacing of a time when Inuyasha had a grip on her and she'd tried sitting him. The result ended in physical damage to her body. If she could surface memories from Sesshoumaru's body and from her own soul, then he should be able to do so as well. "Least not without breaking an arm; let's face it, you're human now. Even if, as I presume would happen, the injury is mirrored onto me," the ghost pressure on her wrist built as she applied more pressure on his wrist, "this body is gifted with youkai healing, while you would be stuck with a broken arm for weeks."

He dragged at his hand, but she wasn't letting go. She realized she was stronger than him, physically at least. She let go only when he touched her only hand with his free hand and burned his flesh. A mirrored burn injury appeared on him, but to him it was the lesser of two injuries. "Rest assured, I will kill you, little miko. As soon as I have my body back, you will die, and I will eat your family for breakfast."

She leapt at him, streaking wet body pinning the lithe female body to the bathroom floor. She could only pin one hand above his head, but he appeared too shocked to move. She leaned over him, silver hair falling to curtain them. "Sit me, I dare you. Purify me, I dare you. But I am not going to move from this spot until you promise to leave my family alone!"

He stared at her for a moment, but then she felt a piercing pain in her privates. Such a pain as no man wanted to feel, she was able to feel at that moment. She rolled off him and to the side, moaning. His knee… so very unforgiving…

He chuckled, "Silly little miko," he said, "you forget I've been in your body five hundred years. Would I really be so naïve to believe that holy power would be my only defense?" She could barely open one eye to look at him, it just hurt so much. "Now, get dressed, little miko…"

Of course, that was when the bathroom door opened.

-

Oz couldn't believe his eyes when the bathroom door opened. His cousin turned to glare at him, no embarrassment at all over the fact that she was standing over a very naked, one-armed man with tattoos, silver hair, gold eyes, and pointy ears… definitely demon… The demon turned bright red, but hardly moved from where he was curled up.

"Uh… did I miss something here?" Oz couldn't help but let his nervous smirk cross his face. "I'm sure he wasn't here yesterday…"


	4. Vending Machines and Arguments

**Title: Another TK Crossover  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything in regards to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or to anything in regards to "Inuyasha". _

* * *

Chapter 4  
Vending Machines and Arguments

"Whoa," Buffy exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Xander echoed.

"Incredible!" Willow breathed.

Giles couldn't have refrained from rolling his eyes if he wanted to. "As I am so certain you lot have never seen an airport terminal before," he remarked dryly before wandering off to find the baggage claims. At least he didn't have to suffer the thirteen hour flight with them around. His acquaintance had purchased his flight tickets and booked him first class travel arrangements. The Scooby gang had been back in the cheap seats.

Not that tickets to Tokyo were cheap, mind. He really wanted to know how they got the money for the trip—times three, obviously, since all three had come. Really he was surprised they would come. Willow had left her friend-who-was-becoming-really-close-and-may-be-gay-named-Tara behind and Buffy had her buff boyfriend who had also stayed behind…whoever he was. Roly? Ripley? Something like that. Giles would have thought the three young adults had something more important to do with their lives…

Like protecting Sunnydale from the Hell Mouth? Now there was a novel idea. Too bad it never occurred to them.

He sighed as they followed him like excitable puppies. Giles really didn't want them there with him. There was a very good reason Giles had tried to keep them from coming. They wouldn't have even known he was leaving until after he was gone if they hadn't shown up at his house like a bunch of curious and demented teenagers.

"Ooh," Xander pointed toward a vending machine like a monkey—oh couldn't Giles just knock them out with chloroform and send them back home?—and demanded, "Japanese vending machines! Giles, we have to go. Does anyone here speak Japanese?"

"Why do you need a translator?" Willow asked, also glancing at said vending machine. Giles simply walked right past it. Don't ask, don't tell was his new motto. If he pretended they weren't there, he wouldn't have to know it was true except on a very subconscious level.

"I need someone to tell me how many quarters to put in the machine." And yet, Xander somehow managed to stick with the group. Gosh darn it, and for a second Giles thought the boy might go off and get himself lost. Apparently Giles' luck wasn't that good.

"What I want to do," Buffy said cheerfully, "is have a nice sit down meal. Preferably steak."

"I hear there's a lot of sushi restaurants in Japan," Willow nodded knowledgeably.

Oh, how Giles would never have known there were sushi restaurants in Japan, the small island country surrounded in water… Normally Giles wasn't so mentally cruel (he had yet to lash out at them at least) but he was annoyed. He should've lied and said he was going to the Bahamas.

Actually, maybe it wasn't too late to send them off… He could still pull it off with a fake phone call and… oh bugger, he tuned the three out as they began arguing over what sight-seeing places they should hit first. And for a minute he had believed they actually came to help with the situation at hand.

After all, it wasn't every day a young girl switched bodies with a demon…or, souls, more accurately. Giles had brought everything he could think of that would help him. Okay, that was also incorrect. He had brought a suitcase with clothes and a trunk with a bunch of weapons.

The rest was coming by sea. It was safe to say that Giles had made something of a friend while Buffy and Willow were off at school…and Xander was busy trying to keep a job at the DoubleMeat Palace…

The baggage terminal seemed to materialize out of nowhere, even if it really had been there all along. Giles really needed to pay attention. As late at night as it was, and as old as Giles felt he was getting, his concentration levels were sort of going down the drain. They got their bags and Giles got a trolley that he could use (letting the teens struggle of course, as he had no intentions to help them after their really annoying stunt of 'let's hop a plane because Giles is doing it').

Of course, the annoying buggers loaded their stuff on the trolley anyway. Giles was already beginning to regret his decision to come to Japan. He walked toward the exit and Buffy pushed the trolley. She was still arguing about whatever it was she and the others had chosen to argue about…

Not long after that, they were standing outside in the chilly Tokyo night air in front of the airport.

"Uh, Giles?" Xander asked.

"Right, right," Giles said, not really paying attention to the boy. He was listing possible reasons why the girl and the demon could have switched souls in his head. It could have been a spell gone wrong, he supposed. Or it was possible that in the midst of trying to eat the girl, the girl tapped a subconscious power that switched them… of course that could be considered a spell-gone-wrong scenario.

"Giles!" the three yelled in unison.

He was startled and stared blankly at each one of them. "Yes?"

"We're just standing here, Giles," Buffy said, tapping her foot. "What are we waiting for? The apocalypse?" Well, in a manner of speaking… Possibly.

"Oh, right, right. There will be someone coming to retrieve us shortly, I believe." He checked his watch and reminded himself he needed to adjust it for the new time-zone. Glancing around him, he saw a clock on the wall through the glass doors of the airport. "Won't be long now."

Within minutes, a pleasant looking woman wearing a heavy coat and a house-wife's apron was walking toward them. She had a warm smile on her face. She always had a warm smile on her face. He remembered that most about her. She pulled the heavy coat tighter around her thin form and her heels echoed on the pavement. People moved out of her way as she walked, giving her the obvious respect due to her, though he knew those ordinary folks probably didn't even know why they did it.

She stopped in front of him and held out her arms for a comfortable embrace. "Giles," she smiled. "It's been too long." The woman, obviously Japanese, spoke fluent English. "It is good to see you again, love."

Giles embraced her in return. It would be very hard not to without making the moment more awkward than it was already. "Ai, I am pleased to see you are in tip-top health." The teens behind him were making flapping noises with their lips, trying to figure out who the woman was. Giles held the woman at arms length to look at her.

"And you," Ai said, chuckling. She turned to look at the teens, once more pulling her coat about her form. "And you must be Buffy, Willow, and Xander." Ai laughed at their surprise. "I hope I don't surprise you too much. I'm a witch with a nasty habit of sticking my nose into my ex-husband's business, aren't I, love?" Giles would've groaned if it were possible to do so loud enough to cause the earth to swallow him. She just had to come out and break the news right away, didn't she?

"Yes, you are." Giles admitted. He turned to the three teens. "Well, now you know. Buffy, Willow, Xander…this is my wife Ai Higurashi."

"Ex-wife," Ai corrected. She smiled at the three teens. "We had a mutual parting. He thought I was getting too reckless with magic."

Willow nodded solemnly. "Yeah," she said, "that's our Giles alright. 'You must take care,' he always says. So… So what kind of spells can you do? I can do locating spells, sort of. Well, I'm not that good at it yet, but I'm working on it."

Ai chuckled. "Not good at it, you say? Well, dear girl, we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?"

Giles protested, "Ai, do you really think that's a smart idea?"

Ai's lips quirked wryly at her ex-husband, "If it wasn't, would you have brought the dear along?"

Before Giles could protest having brought Willow, Buffy piped up, "Yeah! You wouldn't have brought us, Giles! See? We're learning already! Now all we need is for Xander to get a job at some sushi restaurant and it'd be almost like we were still at home!"

xXx

"GET YOUR SHIT THE HELL OFF OF MY COUCH YOU DAMN FUCKING RAT ASS BASTARD!" Kagome screamed. Normally she wasn't one for swearing a whole lot, but she'd been through a great deal in the past few days and so she was allowed a swear or two, right?

Needless to say, she had gotten in her earnings, and then some, but who was counting?

Well, for one, Oz was. Ever since he'd found out the 'big secret' his aunt's family was hiding—though it took a few days for the whole story to tell the story, plus a few more days just to make it make sense—he'd been watching the spectacle known as his cousin Kagome and the demon.

Currently his time-traveling, well-hopping cousin Kagome… okay, that wasn't accurate…

His cousin's body with the soul of a potentially violent and evil demon lord had thrown some bags of clothes onto the couch of the living room after having dragged the body of the demon lord (that currently contained the soul of his newly foul-mouthed cousin) to the shopping mall.

Five hundred years in the body of a woman had apparently turned the demon into something of a fashion devotee, while barely a couple of weeks had passed since Kagome got her new body and…well…

The demon Sesshoumaru wasn't too pleased that Kagome was making Sesshoumaru's body out to be a skanky cross dressing transvestite wanna-be.

In a mildly vague attempt at normalcy in her life, Kagome had decided it would be best if she just wore the same clothes she wore before she suffered that miraculous super-body-switch-with-evil-drop-dead-sexy-demon. So her outfit currently consisted of a hot pink mini-skirt and a white tank top.

And while Sesshoumaru wasn't happy with Kagome's clothing choice, the once proud demon prince was even less than pleased with what Kagome had done to his head. The deep blue colored left eye on Kagome's body was constantly twitching every time he looked at himself.

"YOU DARE YELL AT THIS SESSHOUMARU?" Sesshoumaru yelled back at her in a distinctly feminine and far less impressive voice.

Kagome went to poke at his chest in anger with her left hand—until she recalled she didn't have a left arm and had to use her right. "I'LL YELL AT YOU ALL THE HELL I FREAKING WANT TO YOU ASS LICKER!" Kagome screeched, using her rather new vocabulary to express her rage in simple terms. Her hair, now styled in a cute bob-cut around her face, seemed to somehow make the body look more feminine than long hair on Sesshoumaru's body did; which of course was precisely why she sliced off the hair.

It was like a tennis match bouncing back and forth between the two. Neither were going to seriously injure the other because injuries would be mirror reflected, so their fights stayed verbal. Sesshoumaru had tried to control Kagome by threatening her family, but the new body she was in (once she started growing used to it) was faster than he could cast spells and Kagome clearly wasn't shy of getting hit by the magic.

Basically, Oz and Souta were just not sure what to do with the two during a shouting match except watch it play out until things quieted down. It wasn't an ideal way to resolve conflicts, and it definitely didn't imply mediating as nothing was done by a third party but the little drama was more entertaining than primetime television.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Oz was startled by the sudden outburst, having lost track of the conversation so he didn't know what was going on anymore. He looked at his kid-cousin and snatched some of the popcorn from Souta's bowl, asking, "What're they yelling about now?"

"She—or he—said he—or she—can't have his—or her—stuff on the couch or else she—or he—will kick his—or her—butt. Ah, screw it. I don't know who is who anymore," Souta mumbled. "But hey, popcorn?" he offered the bowl and Oz took another handful. "Basically they're arguing over that there bag on the couch."

"Hm. Shopping was interesting with these two," Oz decided.

"Interesting?" Souta made a face. "More like pitting two feral, starving cats against each other and hoping both make it out without a scratch."

Oz snorted in mild humor to the cat analogy. "Isn't he supposed to be the woopie-dippee of the dog demons or something?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's s'posedly the prince of dogs or something. He seems kind of weak to me though."

Oz added thoughtfully, "Yeah, pretty pathetic too. I've seen my fair share of ultra-big-bads, right, and what kind of evil male villain goes shopping and calls a furry turquoise tube top 'cute'?"

Souta agreed heartily. "Yeah. Totally agree. Kagome told me about this one villain who wore a baboon suit, right? And even that is more manly than Mr. Featherboa."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped yelling at Kagome and turned to glare with a mean blue eyed look in his eyes at Souta and Oz. "For the last time, it's not a featherboa, it's a pelt handed down to me from—"

"We know, we know," Oz and Souta said simultaneously.

Kagome agreed with her brother and her cousin, shifting her weight on her feet which—though it shouldn't have done—hiked up her hot pink leather mini skirt even more. Oz shuddered and turned away. Frilly, yellow, underpants. Kagome needed a few lessons on how to be a proper guy. Of course, getting her to consider those lessons when she couldn't be more than about ten feet from the person currently wearing her body like a suit was impossible.

"It's true you know." Kagome told Sesshoumaru. It seemed that while Kagome had calmed down out of her rage, Sesshoumaru's was only building more. "I mean, while you are drop dead sexy and any girl would love to drool over your… my body… all you did by wearing a pelt—as a fashion statement, you admitted it yourself!—was make yourself look more feminine."

"I did not look feminine!" Sesshoumaru disagreed.

"Well, not when you were lying on your bone divan, half naked, glistening in sweat, and making my mouth water." She smirked as he cringed. He had no problem taunting her, but when the shoe was on the other foot (literally) he couldn't handle the thought of a human even remotely toying with the idea of sexual attraction. She had been very quick to find that out and being who she was, she learned to exploit it to do whatever she could to make the prince uncomfortable in his own (well, her own) skin.

Kagome reached and picked through one of the bags on the couch, pulling out a cute pleated mini-skirt. "And," Kagome sang in her low voice, "this is gorgeously feminine. You were so eager to get your hands on this. But you needed a matching shirt." Kagome tossed the mini-skirt over her shoulder and dug through the bag. "Oh, here it is." And she pulled out a very tight black tee-shirt with a fairy print and a glittering sprawl of the word, "Princess" on it.

Sesshoumaru glared hatefully at Kagome before turning and stomping toward the exit of the room. When the distance between them grew to be too much, Sesshoumaru began coughing and wheezing, scrabbling at his neck like there was something choking him. Kagome felt nothing because she hadn't been the one to walk away.

Half-crawling back within safe distance, Sesshoumaru said, "SIT!" and Kagome sat… on her face.

Both of them moaning at their imprisonment, Oz and Souta settled in to wait for "Act II" of the day, which was sure to come.

* * *

**End chapter.**


End file.
